villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Owens
Bill Owens 'is the hidden main antagonist of the 2005 horror film ''Urban Legends: Bloody Mary. ''He was a high school jock that accidentally killed his homecoming date and tried to cover it up, by hiding her body. As a teenager, he was portrayed by Daniel P. Culmer and as an adult, Ed Marinaro. Biography Early Life William Owens was born in Salt Lake City, Utah in 1951. As a teenager, he attended Worthington High, where he managed to become one of the star players on the football team. The Disappearance of Mary Banner On the night of November 5th 1969, Willy and his friends attempted to abduct their homecoming dates as some sort of prank. Willy's date, Mary Banner , thought they were planning something more sinister and tried to run. The chase ended in a maintenance room, where Willy knocked her unconscious in a fit of rage. Thinking that he killed her and fearing the consequences, he locked her body in a storage trunk and kept the secret for 30 years. 1999 Sometime before 1999, he got married to a woman named Pam and became the stepfather of her two children, Samantha and David. He eventually got involved in politics and tried running for the 1999 Mayor of Salt Lake City. During a sleepover, his daughter and her friends are abducted by three Worthington High football players and left in an old mill. Upon discovering them missing in the morning, Bill calls the police and they're unable to help them. A day later, Samantha walks through the door, dazed but unharmed. Revelation he was later attacked by Mary pand then either killed or hospitalized and it’s possible he was resuscitated and then finally arrested for his crimes and its possible Pam divorced him for his crimes including the murder of her son and the attempted murder of her daughter. Personality Young Popular and respected by most of the school, Willy comes off as charming and inviting. He seems like the type of guy who'd lend you his shoulder to cry on. But, deep down he harbors anger management issues and a sick sense of humor, as he thought it would be funny to drug and abduct his and his friend's dates. Adult As an adult, he clearly grew up a bit and does genuinely care for his family, with exception to his stepson, David. He still has a temper, but keeps it mostly supressed. However, when it comes to digging up the past, he is willing to resort to anything to keep his secret, including murdering his own stepchildren. Victims *'Mary Banner '| Knocked unconcious, locked in a trunk. *'David Owens | Suffocated with a plastic bag. Gallery MaryandWilly04.png|Worthington High Homecoming, 1969 UrbanLegendsDrugging.png|Willy's friends spike Mary, Gina, and Grace's drinks. UrbanLegendsDrugging02.png|Willy attempts to get Mary into his car. TheDeathofMaryBanner.png|Willy knocks Mary unconscious. MaryBanner07.png|Willy hides her body in a trunk. WillyOwens04.png|Willy kills his step son, David Owens. WillyOwens05.png|Willy realizes that Mary's body is gone. WillyOwens06.png|Willy confronts his daughter in the cemetery and tries to trick her. WillyOwens08.png|Willy drags his daughter's body to be buried. WillyOwens09.png|Willy attempts to kill his daughter. MaryandWilly06.png|Mary distracts Willy Owens. MaryandWilly07.png|Willy Owens's fate. WillyOwens11.png|The paramedics cart Willy's body off to the either the morgue or the hospital. Quotes Trivia Category:Mature Category:Charismatic Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Parents Category:Perverts Category:Related to Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Wrathful